Dolly Birch
Dolly Birch '(ドリー かば ''Dorii Kaba) is an Independent Mage who is really starting to get into traveling. Not really leaving her small town where she grew up in, Dolly wants to take the world head on. She is known to be incredibly awkward in situations as well, another variable for her not really leaving the place she knows so well. Dolly was once considered incredibly weak, physically and magically. Her parents having deep roots to magic, she was afraid she would never be able to have such a talent because it wasn't coming very easily to her. However, after experiencing something incredible, she finally able to make the connection to magic that she had always wanted. For waiting that long, it had paid off. She had actually made a connection to All Synchronization Magic, and she suddenly wasn't the kid that everyone wanted to pick on. She always knew she was strong, but now, she feels completely confident in herself as well as her magical skills. Appearance Dolly looks like a stereotypical nerd, or a geek as you may put it. She wears big glasses, and the clothing she wears doesn't exactly help her case either. However, despite her appearance she can be pretty hardcore. Like jumping over huge fences hardcore. She can also surprise you with her level of magic or even that little bump of muscle on her arm when she flexes. She may not be that muscular, but hey, at least she has something. Dolly has tawny brown hair that falls down to her neck in a slight mess. Her hair is styled in a traditional bob, the back being slightly shorter than the hair that falls in the front. She also has many layers, so it's really hard to put her hair up at all. Which explains why she never does. She also has bangs that fall across her forehead in different layers. She never really does anything to it, besides putting a pink barette to get her bangs out of her face. That's it, other than that she sort of leaves it in an unruly mess. It works on her though, because the unruly layers frame her face really well. Dolly wears glasses with a thick red frame, mostly because she can't really see. She would wear contacts, but she doesn't really like the feeling when they move across her eyeballs. Also, she had a really bad experience when she accidentally put them on inside out. It was the beginning of a series of unfortunate events. Her glasses fit her face really well, and the red of her glasses also really compliments her burnt umber eyes as well. Her eyes can't really be described as brown, because they have a dark red tone to them. This could be how the red of her glasses compliments her eyes. Well, it's just a hunch. She has really big eyes as well, as well as incredibly long eyelashes. It really makes her look innocent, and in truth, she is. She hasn't seen tradgedy ever in her life. Like most of the people she has come across, she hasn't lost a loved one. She's just...innocent. Dolly doesn't really have an athletic build like many others out there, in fact, she might actually have the opposite. She may be able to leap tall things, but it is only because she is extremely agile, not extremely strong. She is very slender, with really no visible muscle anywhere. She's not sad that she has no physical strength, she is really proud of her mental strength. This is what makes her have such strong character, she can go though something mentally challenging and come though it with the same confidence as she went into it. Dolly may not be able to outhit someone with her fists, in fact, she can't. However, she can outsmart them. Her strength lies in her mind, it lies in her heart, and when she puts faith in those things she can take anything head on. Dolly doesn't wear anything too flashy, in fact, she wears anything that she can pull out and doesn't make her look like a four year old on a sugar rush. She likes to be comfy but comfy with a sense of style. She would not like to look like a hermit. Not at all. She typically wears a skirt, her favorite one being a blue one with a white stripe near the bottom. Since the skirt is incredibly short, she likes to wear black tights underneath her skirt. They almost look like leggings because they are opaque, but they are tights. Dolly also likes to wear a sailor-like shirt that is a darker shade of blue than the skirt that she wears. It could also be a school uniform shirt, which would make more sense since she does attend school. Over this, she wears her favorite oversized sweater. This is wear the comfy part of her style comes in. She likes to top it off with a cute pair of brown shoes that go really nice with her outfit. She's never really dressed for a fight, but she doesn't really care as long as she looks cute. Personality Dolly is known to be an incredibly awkward person in general. Well, she does have other attributes to her, but the thing that stands out the most would be her awkwardness. She sometimes doesn't know what to say, or she just doesn't know what to do, and when she doesn't know what to say she can get incredibly nervous. She will stutter with her words, and she will also laugh at unreasonable moments. Many people find it strange that she does this, but also many people find it quite adorable. Dolly has a certain adorableness to her, like a young kid that doesn't really know what's going on. Except, she knows what is going on. She smiles all the time, which gives off a happiness vibe, because in truth, she is always happy. She doesn't have any vengeance for people, nor does she have anything clouding her mind. Dolly is just a happy and innocent person. She may know things that aren't exactly innocent, but she is innocent by she hasn't really seen evil in the world. This is what makes her seem like a child, because of her child-like innocence. She doesn't look a child, but she is known to act like one. She frequently embarasses herself in front of people, though she doesn't really mind afterwards. It's actually expected where ever she is, something will happen to her. She'll run into a wall, or she'll open up a door and something will fall on her head. She learned to laugh it off, so that's what she does, the more awkward the better. She's also incredibly shy and isn't really outgoing, which is weird because she constantly embarrasses herself. This is for when she is talking to people she doesn't really know. Dolly doesn't really want to make new friends because of the ones she has back home, but she'll have to if she wants to travel and join a guild in the future. She is shy, except when she is in the zone. When she is in the zone, nothing can stop her. When she is in the zone, it's like she is a totally different person. She is suddenly someone who isn't afraid to raise their voice, or even raise their fist. This is most frequently when she is battling someone and she gets incredibly intense. After it's done, she goes back to her usual self. Her usual, quirky self. Dolly is also known to be incredibly kind. She is able to love everything as well, which is why she was able to make a connection with All Synchronization Magic that not many people can. Because of this, she considers herself very lucky to be able to be affectionate towards people. She isn't quick to judge and she is known to accept anyone with open arms. This is mostly because she grew up where there wasn't really anything bad, so she kind of just goes with what she knows. Which is everybody sharing everything with eachother. Dolly is noted to share almost everything she owns with other people, even if it is something she values greatly. This is what makes her so humble, because she is able to give things away that people need even more than her. Even if it means she has to go a day without food, because somebody needs it more than her. You could say that she is 'too nice' and the way she acts is kind of creepy, but being known as one of the weak ones has taught her an incredible self-humbling lesson. She only sees the good in people, but when she hears that they have a bad reputation, she hopes that she can maybe fix their ways. It's a stretch, but she knows that there is goodness somewhere deep down there. She just likes to help, in any way she can. Dolly also has a humor side to her, which is brought out when she does something to embarrass herself. She'll pull a joke making fun of her clumsy self, which gets a couple of laughs from the surrounding people. She isn't a huge jokester, she can't make a punchline out of everything. However, she isn't someone with no sense of humor. She likes to laugh and have fun, more than being serious. Dolly can have a really hard time being serious, it's not like she can't have a heart-to-heart talk. It's just that she is used to having fun, not really having to deal with anything with a serious tone. History Dolly was born into a small town that is never marked on the map, maybe it's just too plain for anyone to really care about it. She loved her plain life growing up, it was perfect just for her and it allowed her to grow up without the horrors of the outside world. Her family conists of a Mother, and Father, and a small dog that she was never seen without. Dolly wasn't a very social kid when she was young, staying indoors and though this she grew incredibly close to her father. On her first day of pre-school, he gave her a small golden ring to let her know that he loves her. Of course she already knew that, but it didn't hurt to have a beautiful piece of jewelry on her ring too. As Dolly began to grow up, she made friends, and she thought her life was perfect. That was, until everyone in her school was beginning to learn how to use Magic. Even her friends started to develop talents for the amazing thing, but she just couldn't make a connection. This began to alienate her from the other children, and from her closest friends as well. She felt sad, but she still continued to press on because she felt like there was something there and she needed to unlock it. She finally was able to make a connection when she was going on a hike by herself, and she felt like she made a spiritual connection to the earth and even the Universe. Staying until night was a bad idea for she was attacked by some stranger hoping to make a few dollars off of her. When the stranger attacked with his very simplistic fire magic, she was powerless and just as a fireball was ready to burn her to a crisp, she raised her hand and simply negated the magic. You can imagine how surprised she was, but a sudden burst of determination crossed over her. She redirected his fire magic and beat him. Going back to school next day, the local bullies were surprised when she was able to redirect their magic with ease. She has never told anyone about the mysterious stranger, but she has talked about her connection to the earth. After realizing that she wasn't the weakest person ever, she decided that she wanted to go out and explore the world. After she finished her studies, which she did. Dolly became an incredibly well-educated woman, balancing time between magical studies and school. She is incredibly smart, and she isn't afraid to show it off. History and Math were and still are her favorite subjects, it's like she has a calculator in her mind. Well, the most humanly possible calculator. She also has many historical events memorized, knowing that history repeats itself, this will come in handy. So, she went out into the world to not only discover what is out there, but also to discover herself. She decided to start out easy, visit the closest city. It was so much different than her small town, and she loved every second of it. The food was so different, and she didn't hold back from stuffing herself with all of the different delicacies. She was able to come up with a source of money by performing various tasks, now usually tasks are posted on the local Wizard Guild's board. However, the easier and hardest ones were posted on the Town Hall's board, and at first she would take the easiest. The first job she ever took was returning a lost dog to it's home. It went swimmingly, and this is how she fell in love with the Wizarding World. She now travels from town to town, city to city, and she hopes to travel to different regions other than Fiore. However, she just takes on the tasks in her home country. Then, it all changed when she came upon the guild, Eternal Vanguard. There were wizards there who use the same magic as her, which they call All Synchronization Magic. That's when she knew she belonged, and what she would call the magic that she used. Synopsis |-| Main Storyline = |-| Roleplays = Magic & Abilities Natural Abilities 'Incredible Speed: '''Since Dolly isn't a big person, and doesn't weigh a lot, she is able to travel at an incredibly fast speed. It makes up for her not being able to beat someone with her fists, because she really has so muscle. However, she can throw the same punch over a quick number of times making it more effective than one of her punches. Attacking or hiding her opponent is incredibly useful when she has this trait, and when mixed in just right with her magic, it can make her a handful of an opponent. '''Expert Swordsmanship Skill: '''Unlike all the other users of All Synchronization Magic, Dolly uses a sword made out of eternano to block spells and well as attack her enemies with it. Though this, she has learned to become an expert when it comes to wielding a sword. She is able to block spells moving at an incredibly fast pace with her sword, and that's all that really matters. When she's fighting the big guns, you know, the people who use Lost Magic just like her. It's important that she negate their spells so she is able to stand a fighting chance. Unlike the other users of the magic, she can't really block spells with her fists. She lacks the strength, so she had to come up with something of her own. After learning to draw a little magic from herself to form this sword, it made life incredibly easier. And when she is coming at you with this sword that looks like it literally came out of her, this 'little girl' will give you a run for your money. '''Keen Intellect: '''Dolly is a woman with a brain. She was born into an educated family, and they made sure she got a really good one as well. She isn't afraid to show it off as well. She'll say the definition to long words even if you know them, just to show that she is smarter than you. Another way she likes to show off how intellectual she is, is her sharp tongue. Or, snappy tongue, however you like to call it. She can think of a comeback in a split second, and something really clever. Her most famous comeback would have to be 'How Unpleasant." So it obviously pays off to stay in school while all your friends are going out to explore the world. She waited, and now she is incredibly smart and she can kick your butt. '''Adorableness: '''This is of course a natural ability, because it an ability she possess that can help her out in some really sticky situations. With her cheeks that still have baby fat, and her little-girl physique, she sometimes can embody the very definition of adorable. Now, when I say that being adorable has gotten her out of sticky situations, it really has. She'll get in trouble, especially when she is traveling and doesn't really know what to do, she'll whip out her secret weapon. Of course, to amplify her adorableness, she'll sometimes dress the part so she can avoid the law. Even without her costume or her signature wink to get people to go 'Aww', she is still pretty darn adorable. This might be her best natural ability, even though it might not be considered one. Magical Abilities This magic allows the user to synchronize themselves with the said universe. It allows them to shape the energy of the universe to their will. Even though this might seem overpowered, the users who shape the energy can only to it to heal the earth or protect it. There is no rule of magic for this, it is the users own rule to themselves on this magic. Since Dolly was never raised in a Monastery, her views on this magic are different. She will use is to protect things around her, and only that. This is what allowed her to develop a connection to the magic. It is not used to destroy the earth. There is some offensive abilities, but are usually used as a last resort. If the user is being attacked, they can reroute the attack towards the person who seeks to harm the user. Since the user is drawing energy from the universe and using it, this will quickly drain the user. Spells *'Synchronization (同期 Dōki) The most basic spell of the magic, it allows Dolly to become one with the universe. When in use, Dolly's eyes typically become glossy. This symbolizes that she and the Universe have made a connection. When the user is connected the the universe, they can manipulate the eternano in the surrounding area. When the eternano for her is being manipulated, it looks like a red or a shade of blue,. When the user is being attacked while in synchronization, the universe will react by manipulating the eternano to attack the attacker. Usually, the user has no control over this, as the universe and them have become one. In most cases for Dolly, she usually uses this spell when she is meditating. This allows her to contact the universe and the spirits that roam. However, she will use this as last resort. Even though is the most basic spell, when used as an offensive spell, it can be the most deadly out of all of the spells. Usually, the user has to be connected to the universe to access all of the other spells. However, Kida, Ahura, and Dolly are the only known users who do not have to be connected to the universe to access all the other spells. *'Negate' (否定する Hitei suru) A more complicated spell, which branches off of the Synchronization spell. The user usually has to be connected to the universe in order to negate the spells that are coming towards them or the thing they are protecing. However, since Dolly is so advanced in this magic she does not have to be connected to the universe in order to Negate other spells. This would be, because Dolly is manipulating the eternano of the magical spell that was casted towards them. When the spell is being nullified, Dolly blocks the spell with a sword-shaped figure made out of eternano to comvat eternano. Even though the spell is not used very often to protect the universe, it is used to protect the user that wishes to protect the balance of the universe. So, this spell is greatly needed becauser the user cannot do very much offensively. However, since Dolly can use offensive spells, using a combonation of this and an offensive spells makes her a deadly opponent. Typically, the user will nullify the spells until they can get close enough to their attack so the user can physically attack them. *'Abrogation ' (アブロガシーオン Aburogasiion) This spell does not required to user to be in Syncronization, because this is an offensive spell. This could also be called 'Reflector' because the user takes the eternano of the spell and sends it back to the attacker. Dolly doesn't send the attack back in the form it came in, rather, she sends it back in something that looks like wind. It's just the eternano of the magic in a physical form. This spell has been proven to be extremely deadly, especially if she is facing higher skilled mages. She is able to send their attacks back to them, same power, this is what makes it deadly. This spell is considered extremely unorthodox for this magic, but she bended the rules for this spell because she needed something that would allow her to have a fighting chance. Using a combonation of Negate and Abrogation has been proven to be a deadly combonation, especially when fighting high skilled mages whose intentions are evil. That is her only justification for making this spell. Trivia Category:Mage Category:Female Category:Caster-Mage Category:Eternal Vanguard